


Take Good Care

by femmenoire



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Good Care

There was nowhere else for him to go.

He’d bought a plane ticket. He’d really considered going. But he’d chickened out at the last minute. He watched his airplane board: businessmen, families, teenage backpackers.

He wondered where he fit.

He saw her face. Her reflection in the mirror as she applied mascara. A glimpse of her profile as she passed a shop window.

He’d turned and walked away from his boarding gate and out of the airport; his heart beating fast and full of regret.

***

The drive was a few hours. He turned the music up loud. The car vibrated with every beat. He was mostly distracted enough to forget.

When he arrived at the hospital he bribed the night staff to leave him alone with Felix.

There was nowhere else for him to go.

He dozed by Felix’s bed for a couple of hours before the exhaustion began to play tricks on his mind.

“What are you doing here,” Wolfgang could have sworn Felix said. He looked up with a start. Felix lay motionless, his eyes closed and a tube protruding from his mouth. Clearly he hadn’t spoken.

But still, he tugged on the tube just to be sure.

He let his head loll backward and stared at the ceiling as he waited for his heart to slow.

“Wolfie.”

He jumped from the chair and backed away from Felix’s bed.

“Felix,” he said in a quiet, scared voice.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse peaked into the room, her eyes as full of fear as Wolfgang felt.

“Is everything alright...sir?”

Wolfgang took a few breaths to calm himself. “Yes. No. Can he,” he pointed toward Felix. “Could he...talk?”

The nurse shook her head slowly. “No. He’s in a coma. And the ventilator tube. Are you sure everything is ok?”

Wolfgang’s eyes slid to Felix. He ignored the small tinge of sadness pushing at the edges of his fear. “It’s fine. I’m...It’s fine.”

***

He was dozing off to sleep again when he heard it. “Wolfie.” This time he decided to see what happened.

“Felix,” he replied softly, still somehow uncomfortable speaking to himself, even amidst recent events.

“What are you doing here?”

Wolfgang didn’t answer.

“Wolfgang what are you doing here? You should go to her.”

Wolfgang let the silence settle as he wondered what to do. Should he reply to his best friend, even though he was sure that this conversation was a true figment of his imagination (as opposed to when he communicated with his cluster)? Or should he just let himself drift off to sleep and pretend that none of this had happened?

He wanted to pretend (he was so good at that) but his brain stuck on something. How would he answer? What was he doing here? When she was there? Marrying him? But then his brain stuck on something else.

“I don’t have to go there,” Wolfgang finally replied. “If I want to see her I can just... Whatever it is we do.”

There was a pause. Wolfgang wondered if even brain!Felix was too far gone now; if he’d waited too long to answer. He felt the same stab of panic and grief at the loss.

“It’s not the same,” Felix said eventually.

Wolfgang didn’t pause this time. “I know,” he said softly and then shut his eyes tight and wished for sleep.

***

She wanted it to rain.

Her mother was fussing around the house, looking out every window to check the sky. Her father attempted to reassure her mother at every frustrated sigh. “It will be alright. I can feel it. Kala has prayed and prayed for this day. Ganesha will bless her.”

She wanted it to rain.

“And what if it does,” Capheus said. She could see him in the mirror, sitting in her favorite chair for reading in the corner by the window. She smiled. “If it rains, will you call off the wedding?”

“No.” Her voice did not waver. She was as sure of this as she was of her love for Wolfgang. “I will not call off the wedding. I just want to feel the rain on my skin to remind myself that he is real.”

“As real as me,” Capheus asked in a playful tone. “What if he were to show up? What if he asked you not to marry Rajan?”

Kala turned quickly to look at Capheus sitting in her favorite chair. She could see the sun playing on his skin and hear his voice as clear as day. “Here...here? Physically?”

“No. We both know where he is. But what if he came to you as I have and asked you to call it off? Would you do it?”

“No.” Again, her voice was sure. “It’s not the same.”

***

She was just stepping from the car to enter the temple. She walked slowly, deliberately as if each step was confirmation that this was her choice. She would marry Rajan because he was a good man whom she respected and would grow to love. She would marry Rajan because she had decided to do so; not because Wolfgang had told her to.

Just before she walked into the entranceway she felt it. A single rain drop landed on her forehead. She stopped just under the entranceway as the rain began to sprinkle and then fall in a steady stream and then pour forcefully, pounding hard, fast, and rhythmically on the ground behind her.

***

Wolfgang stood at the window in Felix’s room. The sky was clear and the sun shone bright.

He could hear the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Dee Dee & the Beagles "Take Good Care of My Baby" & "Bad to Me (Acoustic Version)"
> 
> tbh I refuse to believe that Kala marries Rajan (even though I love him) but I'm entertaining the possibility here.


End file.
